nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starfox u
Please spell check your edits and make sure it doesn't affect the formatting of the page. Astrogamer (talk) 14:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Creating new pages I have noticed that you are interested in making new pages on the wiki. You may want to read this unfinished guide as it helps to show some of the steps of writing a new article (Nintendo:Information/Starting a new page). I got rid of the stuf you added to Advance Wars because it was redundant. Unless it is a list/table detailing the units, there isn't a need for expansion of that section Astrogamer (talk) 06:20, March 31, 2014 (UTC) It's perfectly fine to do a list/table. Just try to make it complete as possible Astrogamer (talk) 22:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:Why did you get rid of the sonic blast page It needed a lot of work. It had poor spelling. It only mentioned that it was a Game Gear game, and if it only was released on the Game Gear and not on a Nintendo system it wouldn't be allowed to have a page on the wiki. The head template was done almost entirely incorrectly. And many of the policies of wiki articles were not followed. Unfortunately, it would have been a bit easier to recreate than to fix the problems with it. I once again recommend that you read Nintendo:Information/Starting a new page. It clearly outlines how to do proper basic formatting for video game articles. You should definitely check the article's spelling and grammar before posting it using Microsoft Word or an on-line spell checker. You should also check out the edits I made to the Tails Adventure page to see the exact types of changes needed. You should also try looking at a bunch of different wiki pages to get a feel of how wiki articles are written. If you have any questions about article editing feel free to ask me. It is easier to do thing right the first time than having to redo them a second time to fix problems. Re:Need help with making headlings To make a header the directions depend on the editor you are using. By default editors use the visual editor, which is similar to a text editing program like Microsoft Word where there are a number of buttons that alter the text's appearance. To add a heading in the visual editor there should be a dropdown bar that says something like "Normal Text". Highlight the text you want to make a heading, then click on the dropdown bar I mentioned and select "Heading 2" for a level one heading, then if you need to do a sub-heading do the same thing but instead select "Heading 3". I also recommend you check out (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing) and (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext), as they can teach you how to better use the default visual editor and the source editor. The source editor takes a little bit longer to learn but it can be much easier to use once you learn how to use it. Creating New Articles I have noticed that you are very interesting in creating new articles, however you seem to be having trouble doing do. I noticed you are having some problems with spelling and grammar. I recommend you try using spell check on your article by copy and pasting it into a program like Microsoft Word or use an online spell checker. When you start an article, right after the head template you should add a quick sentence about the article with the article's name being in bold, and if the article is a game then it is bold and italicized. For example: :Jet Set Radio is a game for the Game Boy Advance. You seem to have a good understanding of how the head template works. But note that when you ad the class letter to the head template it automatically adds the corresponding category like "Class D articles", so you don't need to add it in manually. For stub articles, instead of adding the stub category, you should add a stub template at the bottom, as that will automatically add the stub category. A list of stub templates can be found at Nintendo Wiki:Stub Templates. If you need any help learning how to better write articles feel free to ask me. Re:Templates What do you mean by templates for photos? Do you mean like Template:Infobox CVG? :For any template, a good way to learn how to use it is to look at other articles that use that template. For Infobox CVG you can look at a page like Cars Race-O-Rama. The Infobox CVG code for that article is this: :For the box art image, the important line is the one that says this: |image = :I assume that you use the visual editor so then the important part of that line is this: :That is the line that you enter into the image section of the template. Such a line is made up of " " which sets the size of the image. If you need any further explanation, just let me know. Please make sure to fact check what you edit in. It also needs to be more specific and longer than a simple sentence. For example, Mario Party Island Tour does not play like most of the other Mario Party games Astrogamer (talk) 01:11, May 5, 2014 (UTC) The reverting of your edits on Sonic Boom:Rise of Lyric was an accident. However, please proofreading your edits. I'm getting tired of fixing your numerous mispellings Astrogamer (talk) 00:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the Splatoon page It's spelled Weapon, not weapion. And, how do you know it's called "The bazooka"? I'm not saying you are wrong, but I don't remember hearing that. Jumpman98 (talk) 20:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Aah, ok. They probably did, as I only watched their digital event. But, if you are going to mention it, you should probably include more than just the bazooka, if more were even discussed at the Treehouse thing. Jumpman98 (talk) 20:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:References To add references to a page you must first open the article editor on that page. You then must find the button that says something like "Source". Click on that and you will enter source editing mode. Source editing mode shows the page as Wiki-text code rather than a visual form. Using source mode makes it much easier to add references. Let me show you an example of a reference on an existing page: A Star Fox series game was originally going to be created for the Wii. However, no ideas for such a game made it into development. Eventually Star Fox U was created based on the idea of the idea of the desired Star Fox game for the Wii. As you can see, it consists mostly of normal text, however it ends with this: That code tells the page to grab the reference named "Star Fox U confirmed Nintendo Life". However, before the reference tag will work you have to tell the page what references the page will have. You do that by adding a references section to the bottom of the article (but above stub templates). You can see an example here: References }} It looks a bit complicated at first, but it is quite simple: References }} You simply must fill out the form above and add the code to the page. The form asks for the name of the reference, the url of the referenced page, the title of the referenced page, etc.. Note that the reference name (not title) must match the reference name used in the short reference tag I showed you earlier. Sorry if it seems a bit complicated a first, but once you get it then it makes much more sense. I recommend you check out the source code of the Star Fox U article. Let me know how much of this you understand, so I can help you from there. Copying Content Please do not copy content from Wikipedia or other wikis. Sorry about copying content i will not do it any more.Starfox u (talk) 22:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wario wiki What specifically do you need help with? :I really don't know much at all about the Wario series, so I can't help with adding information. However if you need help with formating or creating templates, I'd be glad to help. ::I have copied over the head template. I made a few small changes to it so that it should work correctly on the Wario Wiki. :::To add the achievements system to a wiki you must first be an admin of the wiki, and them you can enable them through the page Special:WikiFeatures. For more info on achievements you can read this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Guide_to_Achievements Re: WarioWiki Wario is one of the characters I'm not real familiar with. But I'll take a look at the Wiki and see what I can contribute. - Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 23:10, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Help adding templates Can you give me a link to the wiki that you want me to add the template to? :I have now added the Head template to that wiki. To edit a template on a wiki you must first go to the page for that template. Template pages are similar to article pages, however they have "Template:" at the beginning of their name. For instance, here on the Nintendo Wiki, the Head template is at Template:Head. So to find the page on the Wario Wiki for the Head template, just use the wiki search bar to find Template:Head. You can then edit the template in source mode, as the visual editor does not work with templates. Though what specifically do you mean by "add to class category here atomically"? :Ah. I see what the problem is. Template:Head depends on (requires to be able to work) a few templates like Template:Class A, which define each of the classes. I'll add over those templates and it should work then. ::I also noticed that it relies on a few other things. See Template:Head#Dependencies for the codes you need. First you need to create each of the template pages listed, by copying over the content for them that is on the Nintendo Wiki using copy & paste. Then you need to edit the pages on the wiki, which are named MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css and add the respective codes that are on the Head template page. Then you need to create a page called MediaWiki:Classbox on the wiki and copy and paste the code for it that is on the Head Template page. Let me know if you have any trouble doing this. Unfortunately I am not able to do it, as only an admin has access to a few of the functions required. I'll go through this one step at a time to explain it a bit better. First you should add the class templates. To do so follow these steps: *Go to http://wario.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Head#Templates *Open this in a new tab http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Head *For both wikis open up the page for Template:Class A *For both pages click the edit button *You should then see the source editor with the Nintendo Wiki page having text, and the Wario Wiki page not having any text. *Go to the NW editor that is open and click in the box with the text, then press Ctrl+A to select all of the content and press Ctrl+C to copy the content *Go to the WW editor that is open and paste the content into the box by clicking in the box and pressing Ctrl+V *Then on the WW editor press Publish *Repeat these steps for all of the class categories Try that and let me know how far you get.